


blow me away

by Milkynubs



Series: A Universe in Which Cumming is Ten Times More Tedious [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Gen, Oral Knotting, Other, Reader-Insert, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wet Dream, mention of come inflation, slight guilt/shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: Nah, this isn't happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a bj real quick. sorry if it's poorly written, i found myself making a lot of mistakes and being lost for words for some reason?
> 
> slight warning for dubcon i guess because reader sort of asserts themself but sans is totally cool with the situation

Sitting at his sentry post with a raging boner. Again. He wasn't surprised nor anxious, just pissed off. Don't get him wrong, he loves a good orgasm, but it's not the time nor the place; if he leaves the counter, he'll be on full display.

He hears the crunching of snow and turns to see you coming his way. You greet him cheerfully.

“hey, bud,” he responds casually with a genuine grin. He's happy to see you, in more ways than one. “howzit goin'?”

“Not good since you're hiding things from me,” you say. “I thought we were friends.”

What.

“what… are you talking about.” He wasn't jerking off, his casual demeanor was genuine, how could you see through that? Unless you mean the other times…?

But you don't explain. You immediately hop over the counter and straddle him, his cock pressing against you through his shorts and pulsing with need at the contact.

You seductively ask him, “Is this what you've been hiding from me, Sansy?” while grinding on his cock, eyes half-lidded and looking directly into his.

This cannot actually be happening. He can only make choked sounds as you stimulate him, completely speechless.

You kneel in front of him under the counter and free his cock from his shorts. It springs up, tall and proud, fat and dripping. You make no attempt to be subtle as you lick your lips, making his cock twitch at the sight.

“Why did you never ask for my help?” You give him a teasing lick as you give him puppy-dog eyes. “I thought you liked me?”

“i-i do!” He immediately defends himself, even though he knows you're only messing around. “i like you so much, god, i've wanted this _so badly_. i thought it might scare you if you saw so… so i…”

You shush him as he trails off, leaning in to kiss his cock sensually. You start from the base, all the way to the tip, then back down to trace his knot with rough licks. It's literally impossible to stop the moan that you draw from him; how can he be expected to hold back when he's in heaven like this? He can't.

He rests a hand on your head as you lick slowly from base to tip, then press your tongue against his slit, and you're rewarded with a drop of precum and a shaky exhale. You moan at the taste, stopping to comment that he's delicious, then take his tip between your tight lips.

His reaction is immediate; he wraps his legs around you, trying to pull you closer, to pull you down onto him, but you resist. He begs you, “p-please, _please_ ,” and you reward him with another inch of him in your mouth. You continue to take him in, ever so slowly, until you reach the top of his knot. His cock is pulsing wildly, his magic buzzing audibly, and you remove your mouth from him, gulping and panting.

He's about to complain, until you hold him still by the hips and slam him back down your throat. He whines loudly as the first waves of cum start to dribble from him.

You start bobbing your head mercilessly, slurping and sucking and moaning like you couldn't stop yourself, like his cock was a nice cream and you were dying of starvation. You swallowed every shot of cum as it came, your throat tightening around him and coaxing more from him.

Were you really going to swallow all of it?! He couldn't ask, as he was too busy wailing, his body moving and vocalizing without his control. Your belly would be swollen by the end of it, maybe even glowing. The thought made him come harder.

You suck, lick and swallow endlessly, moaning at how sexy it is for him to be undone because of you, and you decide to take it further; you take his knot into your mouth, tightening your lips around it and massaging him with your throat, like he were lodged inside of you as you milked him for everything he had.

He screams your name as he wakes up.

His hips are thrusting up on their own, his cum shooting through the thin fabric from the force of his orgasm.

He almost cries as he wraps his ruined sheets around his cock and shamefully fucks them.

**Author's Note:**

> in elementary school i was taught that "it was all a dream" stories fucking sucked but i think this is an exception because no one accounted for wet dream smut fics in 3rd grade
> 
> BY THE WAY i'm doing drabble commissions now ;) this fic is a pretty good example of what you might get if you request something like "Sans/reader, knotted!sans has a wet dream of reader blowing him under his sentry station". visit weeniewife69.tumblr.com and click the "commission info" link for more information (no pressure it's only if you want! i'll still be writing fics, just mostly what i want and free requests will be rare from me)
> 
> edit Nov. 18 2016: note that the weird, rushed feeling of the fic is jarring to read but it was intentional. sans has a guilty conscience and a dick focused only on getting into the action, and it conflicted. it's sort of a peek into his brain. i understand why and how the fic would not be satisfying to read in this way, but while i don't think my writing is flawless, i think i achieved what i was going for (though i think more context clues about the guilt may have been necessary? let me know n i might edit it)  
> s-sorry i felt the need to defend myself. i'm more competent than you think i swear!!! i swEAR!!!


End file.
